Harry Potter and the Messenger of Doom
by delur
Summary: harry turns 17 leaves the durslys and sets out to destroy Voldemort rated M for later chapters because of violence, language, and sexual content this is a RonHermione and GinnyNevil and Harryluna fic warning this has book 6 spoilers so be warned


Chapter 1

A long overdue punishment

Harry sat on the bed his legs crossed and eyes closed, there was a book lying open on the bed next to him called yoga a guide to self restoration that Harry had nicked from the library a few streets over. Harry was breathing deeply but no matter how hard he tried he could not clear his head thoughts kept coming, Sirius's death, Dumbledore's death, Snapes betrayal, his friends Ron and Hermione and strangely Luna Lovegood, but most of all he thought of how in just a few minuets he would be leaving the Dursleys for ever for in just five minuets, five minuets that seemed to be the longest of his life, he would turn 17 and come of age he would be allowed to use magic and live on his own. He gave up trying to meditate and grabbed his wand, before he left he was going to give the Dursleys a gift. Finally the alarm clock next to the bed struck 12:01 he was 17. Harry pointed his wand at the clock and said, "Sonorus".

And the magically amplified alarm rang through the house making several pictures fall from the walls, and a crash that sounded like it came from Dudley's room, then his uncle Vernon rushed in purple face seething he skidded to a stop and then it hit him, Harry had used magic he was going to be expelled then another thought hit him at almost the same moment, it was Harry's birthday he could use magic outside of school, "shit" was all he had time to utter and he was hit with 3 hexes almost simultaneously the first hex caused his the gits ear and nose hair to grow at an alarming rate, within seconds it had reached the floor and was turning a bright purple the second hex glued his bare feet to the floor and the third hex caused bat bogies to attack his face (Harry was extremely pleased that he had learned this hex from Ginny Weasley) almost right behind him was his Aunt Petunia she got the same treatment as her husband only her ear and nose hair turned green.

Then his cousin Dudley ran in looking furious and apparently he did not notice his parents condition as he look at Harry a screamed, "You git you broke my T.V. the dresser smashed it…" he broke off noticing his parents condition Harry quickly glued his feet to the floor and silence him with a wave of his wand.

"You had best be good dinky dudders" Harry said using his aunts pet name for him. "Well I must be going I have things to do and places to be, oh and I need to finish one more thing, remember when Hagrid tried to turn you into a pig well I need to do that for him." Harry waved his hand again, not even realizing he had forgotten to say the incantation, and Dudley turned into a fat muddy pig then he banished his trunk to number 12 Grimwald place, grabbed his broom from the bed and walked out of the house leaving the Dursleys forever as he stood in the yard he pointed his wand at the house and muttered. "exelo sorgify" and the inside and outside of the house became covered in mud.

Then Harry hoped on his fire bolt and flew off towards London soon he arrived at Sirius's old house and stepped inside he went strait to the library and started looking at the shelves of books hoping to find some magic that might help Harry in the battles ahead. He had already decided he would not be returning to Hogwarts. He would also not even talk to Ron or Hermione it would be easer for them to lose him if he were to fail in his attempt to destroy Voldemort.

Then he noticed one book that seemed odd, the book was in the shape of the black family crest so he pulled it off the shelf and moved to a table and lit one of the lamps he opened the book and a small needle poked his wrist and a small amount of blood fell on the book the drop of blood quivered and then was absorbed into the book then the words "welcome back family Black" appeared on the page and at the bottom the words "in this book the ancient black family magic is written read and learn." As Harry started to turn the page a noise from behind him startled him. It was Kretcher his house elf, "Damn the traitor is back at least the old master Sirius is dead." With those few words Harry had heard enough he turned around and grabbed the elf but before his fingers could close around the neck of the elf a pale and see through hand tried to grab the neck first.

"Why you little toe rag if I were not dead I would kill you!" a voice Harry knew very well shouted.

"Now now Sirius let the poor elf alone he will die soon anyway and if you are lucky he won't come back as a ghost as we have."

Harry looked up hardly daring to hope and he immediately saw 2 people he had thought he would never see again. Still trying to strangle the house elf was his godfather Sirius Black and his ex-headmaster Albus Dumbledore. "Hello Harry, and happy birthday I am glad you came here and not went strait to the burrow and I trust you did not hurt the Dursleys too bad did you."

Harry could do nothing but stutter at the sight of his deceased godfather and headmaster. "Professor the horcux it was a fake were is the real one."

"Relax Harry I found the one that wrote the note, he is on the other side, a place were dead souls are gathered and are not able to escape, it turned out to be an ex-death eater, Rolumus Black Sirius's brother."

"But if dead souls can't escape and you went there how did you get out and come back."

This time it was Sirius that spoke up, "during your 5th year I was stuck here so I started reading in this library a lot. I found the book you are starting to read it, is a book protected by several spells making sure that only a member of the black family could read. How you are able to read it I don't know but anyway. I started to read in that book and found an old black magic spell that if used no more than a week before death would allow you to become a freelance ghost of sorts you can come to earth as a ghost but you will not bound to one place as most ghosts are. You can travel around and visit places and you can go in to the other side if you decide to but you must be careful doing this as you may become trapped for death eventually claims everyone who goes. I wanted to go to you as soon as I died but Lily and James wanted me to stay a while and try to help them become ghosts and come back it took a while but we finally did it with Dumbledore's help Lilly, James come on out and see your son."

As Sirius finished his speech Harry's parents walked through the wall and stood in front of there son, "Harry you look just like James but you have my eyes. We have so much to talk about." Lilly said with a big grin on her face.

"Sorry we left you with My sister in law I wish I could still do magic I would go and give them a piece of my mind but a visit from a ghost will have to be good enough you did get a little revenge as soon as you turned seventeen didn't you." James said with an even bigger grin on his face.

Harry's face was beaming as he looked at his parents. "of course I did I am the son of a Marauder am I not Prongs oh and I think you will be pleased to know that I have your old map of the school."

"Oh good I was hoping you would get a hold of it. So what did you do to the Dursleys?" James asked with a smile.

"Boys" Lilly said with a sigh, "always the same"

"Well to my aunt and uncle I put a permanent sticking charm on there feet charmed there ear and nose hair to grow so fast it reached the floor and turned it purple and then hit them with the bat bogy hex. And to my good friend Dudley I turned him into a pig. Then as I left the house I covered the inside and outside with tons of mud. Is that worthy of a son of a Marauder?"

"Yes it is just as good as something we would have come up with." Sirius and James said at the same time. And Harry could not help but notice Lilly was smirking imagining her sister's normally spotless house covered in mud.

"Ahem" suddenly a cough just like that of Delores Umbrige came from right behind Harry, Harry turned thinking that the git was in his house but it was just Dumbledore smiling brightly, "sorry Harry I couldn't resist but we must get down to business we have some important matters to discuss Harry you are a very rich man you have the combined fortunes of the Potters, the Blacks' and my own that makes you easily the riches person not only in our world but the muggles world too. You are also in possession of 6 house elves, dobby, winky, kretcher, and the three that live at my house which has also been left in your possession there names are moony, padfoot, and prongs. Hope you Marauders don't mind I use your nicknames it seemed like a great idea at the time. Also you are about to be nominated for minister of magic I would like to tell you that if you except and then step down at your own will you have the right to choose the next minister though the person you choose must be approved by the wizzigmunt."

"oh and Harry you also own our property that our house used to be on." Lilly added

Then James said, "oh yeah we must be going there now. Ok Harry you are about to get a crash course in apperating now close your eyes and think off the address number 2 Godric's Hollow now as you think of that say out loud enumus aes deplerus."

Harry repeated what his Dad had told him to and with a small pop he landed on a deserted street next to an empty lot in a few seconds the ghosts arrived and James said with a grin. "Not bad you only left your eyebrows behind."

Harry reached up and felt were his eyebrows were supposed to be and all he felt was his forehead. "Any chance I might try again and leave this scar behind." Harry asked with a hopeful voice.

"No I don't think that would be possible now if it were a normal scar then maybe but not this one." Dumbledore said with a slight smile on his face.

"Now Harry we are at our old house," Lilly said with a sad smile, "we are going to go to our old library and hope that it was not destroyed and we will get the Potter family magic book, and with the Black and Potter magic at your disposal as well as the four of us teaching you, you will soon have the power to defeat Voldemort."

"Now Harry follow me, we would have left you home but we need you to grab the book as we cannot do it ourselves." James said with a grin. Harry followed James to the center of the lot then James pointed to the ground and said, "There is the entrance point your wand at it and say poterius librus ofenes."

Harry did as he was told and the ground glowed green for a few seconds and then a trapdoor that looked exactly like the one Harry had gone thru in his first year appeared on the ground Harry opened it and dropped in side he only fell about 5 feet before he hit the ground as soon as soon as he hit the ground lamps burst into life and the Potter library was visible. James, Lilly, Dumbledore, and Sirius floated through him and Harry shivered at the sudden cold. He was sure they had done it one purpose. Lilly pointed to a book and said, "this is it grab it quick so we can get out of here."

Harry grabbed the book and Sirius said, "Now go back to my house." So Harry closed his eyes and apperated to Sirius's house he at once noticed his eyebrows lying on the floor he reattached them with a quick spell and then the ghosts came back with a pop.

"Alright time to get to work we must begin to find the reaming horcuxes and destroy them, Harry the magic you are about to learn is both magic as dark as the unforgivable curses and pure as a phoenix. Unfortunately you will need both from the Black family book you will learn to use the Dark arts and in the Potter family book you will learn the Wight arts." Dumbledore said with regret in his voice

"As it would take several years to learn all of this we are going to teach you a spell that if you are able to perform you will learn all of this in just a few hours." Harry's dad added "and I know you are wondering why we don't just teach this to the first years and be done. The reason is that it is very advanced and in the last 200 years Dumbledore is the only one who has been able to perform it."

"The incantation is refares dees deearous. Just place the book to your forehead and say the incantation and you will absorb the contents into your mind. And please don't tell Miss Granger about this spell or I am afraid the school library will not last her the year." Dumbledore said and even dead you could see the happy twinkle in his eyes.

"Now we will leave you to learn the Potter family book it will take several hours for the contents of this book to sink in. mean while me and lily will go and give your aunt and uncle a visit." James said will a large grin.

"And I need to go and talk to Tom Riddle for a few minuets." Dumbledore said with a grim look on his face.

"And I am going to go torment Pettigrew for a while." Sirius said with a grin larger than James now wore.

"That would be great." Harry said with a smile, "make sure you tell him i am waiting to kill him."


End file.
